


The Sensations of Memory

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [77]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Escape, F/F, Femslash, Memory, Silk - Freeform, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne escapes to pleasant memories of when she was Sansa and in Margaery's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sensations of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> prompt - silk

When Alayne Stone closes her eyes, she is Sansa Stark.

In her mind, she is sprawled in Margaery’s bed wearing nothing but a smile. Margaery’s skin is like silk. Sansa longs to wrap herself up in it and disappear from the world. She would gladly let it consume her and smother her. Like silk, Margaery is elegant and untouchable at a distance. But, in Sansa’s arms, she is soft and radiant. From her body, Sansa catches notes of a floral fragrance. This becomes her favourite scent. When Margaery leaves the bed, her aroma lingers on the pillows and the sheets. Sansa lingers too, basking in the afterglow, existing in the place between the memory of Margaery and the promise of her return.


End file.
